


Consultant Conjugation

by Ealasaid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, awkward blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for the case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consultant Conjugation

“You want to suck my cock,” John stated flatly, tone ruling out any hint of a query, rhetorical or real.  
  
Sherlock gave him the look that conveyed _yes, you are an unimaginative and blindly naive tosser for not realizing this,_ and _duh_ all in one go as he got to his knees and started fiddling with John’s fly.  
  
“I’m sorry,” the doctor said a little hysterically, squirming, “but _why_ do you want to do this?”  
  
“For the case, _of course_ ,” Sherlock said, tone condescending as he navigated John’s pants and pulled out his cock. “Since you got blown up in that blast and are incapable of doing anything other than sit at the moment, the _least_ you can do is sit still and allow me to observe how coherent a man can be while experiencing oral sex.” He stroked it firmly twice.  
  
John made a cross between a hiss, a whine, and a shriek and flinched back. He didn’t get very far, mostly because the pain killers he was on tended to ruin bodily control, and to all appearances only rocked backward before Sherlock leaned forward and closed his mouth on the head of John’s dick.  
  
The doctor whimpered and went very, very still. Sherlock did something with his tongue, and leaned further forward and further down John, who gasped and went an interesting color, gripping the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles went white.  
  
“What the hell, Sherlock,” he forced out. “What are you—fffffffffffffuck, what are you doing?”  
  
The detective slid off with plenty of suction, looking at John with horrified indignation. “ _John Hamish Watson_ ,” he said frigidly. “Did I or did I _not_ just state my every intention of performing acts of a sexual nature involving my mouth and your penis?”  
  
John was doing a slow writhing motion in his chair. “Y-yes,” he stammered faintly. “But Sh-Sherlock—”  
  
“Did I or did I _not_ just suck on said penis?”  
  
“SHERLOCK—”  
  
“Then how,” the detective continued in that same freezing tone, “could you _possibly_ have the temerity to ask me what I am doing? I taught you better than that, John.”  
  
John’s protest went from another stuttering “Sherlock” to a high-pitched whining hum as Sherlock went righteously back down on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone else tell that my titles are walking the line between extremely obscure witticisms and really plain bad


End file.
